Lady Time
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: What happens to the night class when its Yuuki's 'time of the month?


Disclaimer; I… DO NOT… OWN…. VAMPIRE KNIGHT. Get it? Got it? Good.

And just once more… (sighs) I shouldn't have to keep this up, but since people keep complaining about my stories because of it… Kaname IS NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT Yuuki's brother. GO READ THE MANGA AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!

Okay…. Any men reading this should turn back now. This is woman talk! Do men read fanfic anyway?

Okay… so…This is really, really stupid, but me and my mom were talking one night about what should you do if you had your … ahem… "lady time"… around a vampire?  
>I joked it would probably be like my dog… whom if you throw away pads and leave him home alone with the trash in the same room… he will dig up and… well… if you have a dog you know.<br>Now… he knows he gets in trouble when he does that. Imagine his horror when he realized part of it was stuck to his paw.

We were laughing so hard, thinking about a vampire sticking his head in the trash and digging out a pad. Lol. Plus… I've never seen any fics that have this subject involved so I decided to do one.

XxXxX

The day was a quiet day when Yuuki was preparing to get ready when she realized one thing. That familiar cramping feeling. Crap, she thought letting her shoulders slump. Ohhhh no. she wished it wasn't now. Why did it have to be now?

First off… she had a list of things to do and try and hide the fact from the vampires… if they smelled the blood there could be trouble.  
>She cautiously entered the headmaster's officer and informed him of the 'situation' and watched his nervous reaction.<p>

"Yuuki, maybe you should just let Zero go on patrol instead? You just stay here. It's awfully dangerous you realize."

"I'll be fine. Really. I just thought I should let you know." She waved her hand around in the air. "I better get going. It's going to be a busy night."

"Be careful!" She heard the head-err her Father yell after her.

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed as she stood by the gate to the night class. 'cramps' she thought 'great. This is great. Just what I needed right now. On top of the crowd'

Zero could tell Yuuki was frustrated so he shot the screaming fan girls a look and they bolted off to wherever fan girls went when they weren't… fan girling? He approached Yuuki and stared hard at her for a moment.

"What are you doing?" He asked in annoyance.

"Wha… Zero! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"What? Day dreaming about Kuran again?"

"No!" She punched him in the arm. He was just stupid. Why would she be day dreaming now? Dumb stupid moron and oops… she was in that ticked off mood. Damn lady time. Damn cramps.

Yuuki glanced awkwardly at the night class as they passed. She winced, oops. Now even they saw her irritation. Kaname paused in front of her.

"Is something the matter? I hope you haven't been having a hard time Yuuki." She was about to reply when a breeze drifted through and he squinted slightly, then turned away abruptly and continued on. She stared after him. 'does he… did he know?' she wondered then saw Zero staring at her. 'oh, crap'

"That's why you're so grouchy." Zero said and sighed deeply. "Geez. You shouldn't be out here like that. Do you WANT to get eaten by vampires? Kuran was practically all over you."

"He stood in front of me and you get the idea he was all over me?" She sighed and pressed a hand over her eyes. "Oh, great. Is it really that easy to notice?"

"Well if I caught it then I'm sure he did." Zero's eyes softened. "Yuuki, why don't you just go back. I'll take over patrols tonight. I don't want you to get eaten."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." She waved it off.

"Sure you will." Zero said sarcastically. "Go Pms somewhere else."

"What did you just say?" She asked through gritted teeth. For once there was a slight flash of fear in Zero's eyes before he inched away from her slowly.

"So sorry." He dispread from sight. Because Yuuki in 'that time' was scary as hell.

"That's before anyway you big jerk!"

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed while on patrol. She was annoyed… and achy, grouchy, crampy. And did she mention annoyed? She watched the night class leave the room, as Aido passed he glanced at Kaname (who glared at him) and then Yuuki, before he pressed a hand over his nose and hurried away.  
>Most of the class seemed to be bothered and she pressed her lips together in a thin line. She almost felt bad for Aido.<p>

She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed that Kaname was still standing in the doorway of the class room. Her eyes widened slightly. Why was he still standing there.

"Yuuki," He stayed where he was though. "I think you should take some time off. I hope it will not upset you to know this, but you have most of the night class in a bit of a frenzy."

"I thought nobody would notice." She admitted sheepishly.

"That's alright. You didn't know." He said softly with a slight smile. Though it was irritating to keep them under control. It was also funny to see them get finicky. And then he could grin inwardly at their stupidity, because no matter how frustrated they got with the smell of blood driving them crazy they wouldn't dare say a word to him about it.

"Does it… bother you?" She asked slightly worried. She knew Zero was bothered by it. He was taken aback at her question. Did she… really want an answer?

"Well…" He stayed rooted to his place. "yes… a little."

She didn't answer and looked embarrassed. "Umm… well… I-I… should get back to patrol." Before she could make a move she found herself wrapped in his arms.  
>While normally she actually wanted him to hold her this way… right now it was pissing her off. Big time.<p>

"Go ahead and keep grabbing me. I dare you." She muttered threateningly and his eyes widened in slight horror for the terrible things that she could and would do to him if he didn't let go.

"I hope that you aren't too upset with me." He said softly, regardless of her remark. "I'm sorry, but you're just driving me crazy with that smell. I'm letting the night class off until your time is over. Other wise… I might do something rash. Go to bed and get some rest. You look tired."

"Kaname…" She breathed as he began to walk away from her, before he paused to speak.

"And stay away from Kiryu also, please, Yuuki?" He requested, looking at her over his shoulder. "At least until it's over?"

She didn't reply to him as she headed back down the hall one of the doors to a vampires room slammed when she passed and she growled in annoyance.

"This is so annoying!" She shouted to nobody in particular. But at least she would have some time to herself where she wouldn't risk getting mad at anyone. And damn the cramps. Damn the pain. She concluded one thing… that time of the month REALLY sucks.

XxXxX

End.

So weird. Ignore me… I wrote this at like… three in the morning. It's stupid and silly. Yea, ignore me. I'm… at that time of then night where I'm hyper instead of tired. This didn't turn out as funny as I'd hoped. -_-'

PS If you want to do your own version feel free, but make sure ya' mention me if ya' do. Nobody touches this subject and I think it's funny as hell. Let me know if you do your own version 'casue I will totally read it. Goodnight world! (passes out on desk due to lack of sleep) "ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ"


End file.
